Maximum Ride Meets Angry Birds 2: Hamming it Up on Halloween
by ChickWithThePurpleGuitar
Summary: Sequel to MRMAB. Max is conflicted about whether or not to let the flock go trick-or-treating. So our favorite talking birds come and give her some advice.


**A/N: Happy Halloween, everyone! Yeah, I know, I'm a little late (this is being posted on January 3), but I missed Halloween twice! I'm really bad at deadlines! Anyway, despite the date failage, I hope you enjoy the first chapter of my first sequel. Please review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own MR, Angry Birds, or any of the many references I make. **

Chapter One

Have I ever told you how much I hate Halloween?

Most people would think I'd love it, since it was the only day the flock and I didn't have to hide our wings; the only day we weren't considered as freaks.

Or at least, that was my mom's reasoning.

I didn't think so.

Halloween was the main night people made _fun_ of freaks like us. They dressed up as hideous monsters and said, "We're make-believing that we have horrible lives and that everybody hates us! Give us candy!"

Well, news flash people: We actually _do _have horrible lives. Everyone _does _hate us! And let me tell ya, it ain't all fun and games.

So, you really can't blame me for not letting the kids go trick-or-treating, right? The whole idea was really just a huge insult, really!

The main reason was that they'd never wanted to before. Back when we lived with Jeb in Colorado, we'd lived practically in the middle of nowhere. There was nowhere _to _trick-or-treat. And after that, we'd lived on the streets. We had no time.

But all that was before I made the mistake of bringing the flock to my mom's place for the later days of October.

And before I had the misfortune of meeting those birds again.

It began on October 27, three days after the flock and I had arrived in the wonderful Arizona.

"Mom! Hey, Mom! I got the best idea for a Halloween costume _ever!_"

This is what Ella Martinez screamed at the top of her lungs as she bolted down the stairs, Nudge close behind her.

Mom and I were currently sitting at the kitchen table, drinking coffee (oh, the joys of adulthood) when the pre-teen girls interrupted our rare and quite wonderful peace and quiet.

"What's your idea, Ella?" Mom asked as she stood to refill her mug.

"Okay," Ella began. "So, me and Nudge are going to be…" she paused dramatically. "…twins!"

In normal circumstances, I would've laughed at this, seeing as Ella and Nudge looked about as alike as me and George Clooney, but honestly, I was too shocked to fully register what my sister had said.

"Wait, you mean both of you?" I asked in bewilderment.

Nudge and Ella nodded excitedly.

I felt bad about it, but I shook my head. "No," I said decisively. "I'm sorry, but no."

The girls looked up at me and frowned in confusion, while my mom stood in the doorway watching me and probably wondering where the heck this was going.

"Why not?" the tweens asked, perfectly in sync, while giving me their best Bambi eyes.

"We don't do trick-or-treating," I explained; then stood to make my escape, but the girls weren't done yet.

"Why not?" they repeated, moving to stand in front of me.

I shook my head again, not able to answer.

"If you don't want to go out, I could always take them, Max," my mom offered, but I gave her a look that clearly said, "You're not helping," and reluctantly turned back to the girls.

"I'm sorry, guys," I said again. "But we just don't _do _trick-or-treating."

Never before had I seen Nudge look so sad. Ella was mainly pretending, since she would be going no matter what, but the look Nudge gave me was like I'd killed her puppy and forced her to live the rest of her life with its carcass in her bedroom.

I couldn't do that to her.

Sighing, I promised, "I'll think about it," then retreated to my room to think while Nudge and Ella cheered and ran upstairs to tell the rest of the flock.

Later that day, I sat in my room thinking. I really didn't want my flock to see (or in Iggy's case, hear) what regular people really thought of us, but I couldn't stand to see them so miserable! This was like Christmas 2004 all over again!

I hate holidays.

After watching an hour of Looney Tunes reruns, forcing myself through Toy Story three and a half times, and constantly listening to Iggy and Gazzy try to convince Fang to come trick-or-treating with them as the Three Stooges, I was practically sick on candy corn and Pepsi and still hadn't made a decision about Halloween.

Did I mention I hate holidays?

Right before I gave up and went to take a nap, I noticed a new Angry Birds update on my phone.

Glad for the distraction, I soon got lost in the Halloweeny levels of weird birds killing green pigs using a giant slingshot, and before I knew it, I fell asleep.

**A/N: Well, there's chapter one. Hope you liked it, and again, sorry for the late posting. Note, this series is officially AU because this sequel just doesn't fit in the timeline. Also, I still haven't finished reading Nevermore, so please no spoilers. Please review and I'll try to post chapter two as soon as I can! Happy New Year!**


End file.
